Every Little Thing She Does is Magic
by Fuuma
Summary: What if episode four had ended a little differently?


Every Little Thing She Does is Magic   
  


As Rascal-sensei and the other students of Section Banana lay unconcious on the floor, the final match between Leeya and Cha Cha was only getting started. Yakko had quickly left as soon as she realized that _everyone_ who tasted the soup would fall in love with Marine, since Rascal had mixed Leeya's portion, dosed with her surefire love potion, in with the rest. 

"Three little pigs, APPEAR!" chanted the red-hooded girl as she cast her spell. 

"You call those pigs _little_?" asked the blue-haired lad. 

"Never mind that!" she snapped as her newly summoned porcine leviathans lumbered forth to attack. 

"This is jus' so _excitin'_! Leeya is fighting for _me_," Marine lilted as she closed her eyes and dreamt of her darling strong boy. 

"First little pig, attack with straw!" Cha Cha commanded, and it filled the hallway with a tide of freshly cut hay, drowning everyone in it, including the "master" herself. 

"Well, what do you think of that, huh? My magic is un_beatable_!" she declared to her lycanthropic friend. 

"What are you talking about? YOU got caught in it too," he countered after knocking out the first pig, making it and its straw vanish. 

"So what! Second pig, attack with wood!" she cried and continued her assault. 

The second pig waved a sakaki branch while the children awaited the results. 

"Nothing's happening," Leeya yawned as he started thinking of what to eat after the fight. 

"Just wait!" Cha Cha demanded. 

As if to satisfy her, the very earth started to tremble as magnicifent oaks sprouted full grown throughout the hall. They penetrated the ceiling and let in the sun. 

"AAHH!" Cha Cha cried, as she ran from the runaway growth only inches away from her last step. 

"I'll handle this," Leeya declared, as he fell the thick growth with one kick or punch for each tree until he reached the second pig and disabled him, making the instant forest disappear, though the damage to the school still remained. 

"That was great Leeya," Cha Cha smiled at him, then she remembered they were fighting for Marine's hand. 

"All right, third pig, attack with bricks!" she intoned as she issued her final command. 

"Ha, what could bricks do against me?" Leeya asked rhetorically. 

His question was soon answered as the last pig summoned truck-sized bricks that fell like rain onto the already devastated institution. One piece made its mark on his skull, sending him off to dream of breakfast, lunch, dinner and the 21 other meals he had everyday. 

"I won?" Cha Cha asked cautiously, amazingly unscathed, as she motioned for her creature to withdraw. "Oh Marine, isn't this great? Now you and I can be together!" she announced to the less than pleased pink-haired mermaid. 

"Now, let's not be hasty," she sweat-dropped with eyes closed as she steadily walked backwards ever so slowly. "I mean, what about Leeya, or Shiine?" She found herself backed up against a wall that miraculously survived the recently concluded battle royale. 

"But they're just friends. I only love _you_," Cha Cha declared while flowers filled the air around her as she came nearer to her beloved. 

_Yakko, when I get my hands on you..._ Marine thought as she tried desperately to escape from the hands of the red-hooded witch. 

"Handcuffs, appear!" announced Cha Cha with a wave of her hand. 

"Wh-what are you doin'! Don't you realize I have sensitive hands?" came the mermaid's complaint. 

"Then don't fight it. This is for love!" 

As Marine struggled in vain, Cha Cha calmly stepped up to her and held her hips. She closed her eyes and missed the look of terror on her love's face as she kissed her tenderly on the lips. There was the faintest hint of blushing in her cheeks while Marine started changing color like a chameleon in disgust. 

"Ah can't take it anymore. Get AWAY FROM ME!" she exploded hurtling the scarlet-clad lass against the opposite wall by sheer force of enunciation. 

The manacles that chained her to the wall disappeared as soon as Cha Cha was knocked out by her sudden attack.   
  


Shortly thereafter, everyone who drank the potion started to wake up. 

"All right, who's responsible for creating this mess?" interrogated Rascal as he came to. 

"Where's Cha Cha? Cha Cha, are you OK?" Shiine cried out as he searched for her. 

"Ooh, my head hurts," Cha Cha remarked while nursing the sizeable bump on her head. 

"Who did this to you? No one can hurt Cha Cha and get away with it!" promised Leeya when his sensitive ears heard of her plight. 

"Say, Marine, do you know what happened here?" asked a diminutive pink-clad kunoichi. "I don't remember a thing." 

"Well, it's a long story Orin dear..." she stalled, trying to look for Yakko in the vicinity. 

"Oh Marine, I'm glad you weren't hurt," Cha Cha said as Marine froze in terror at the sound of "Oh Marine" coming from her lips. 

"You," she pointed at Cha Cha, "stay _away_ from me!" 

"What's the matter, Marine?" she asked in bewilderment. 

"She looks just the way I do when she's chasing me!" Leeya observed. 

"Hey, maybe Cha Cha was chasing her," Shiine cracked. 

"That's not funny!" retorted Marine. 

"Why would I do a silly thing like that? You act like I kissed you or something!" Cha Cha laughed heartily. 

Marine suddenly felt the urge to hang her head out the window. 

"Whoa, it looks like she's about to throw up. I didn't know mermaids could get seasick," Leeya blurted out. 

* * *

Main Page | J-Pop Page | Links | Fanfics | Comments | Sign Guestbook | View Guestbook 


End file.
